Typically an air traffic controller verbally instructs a pilot of an aircraft of a taxi route at an airport. The taxi route may be from a runway to a terminal, from a terminal to a runway or any other possible taxi operation. However, since there are a limited number of frequencies that the air traffic control uses, there is typically more than one aircraft tuned to the frequency. Accordingly, in very rare instances, there is a possibility that a pilot could become confused regarding which taxi route to follow.